


corny confessions

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Recreational Drug Use, me? harping on about kitson forever? its more likely than you'd think!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 14:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Sinara gets a little chatty while partying on Kitson.





	corny confessions

Sinara snatched another appetiser from the tray of a passing waiter, happily popping it in her mouth.

This casino was her favourite so far - much cleaner than the rest, far fewer suspicious strangers and best of all, free food. Well, not technically free, since they’d had to pay to get in.

But the outrageous price was worth it for her shoes not basically sticking to the floor for the first time since they’d arrived on Kitson a few days ago.

“Remember when you were told not to accept food from strangers?”she asked, relieving a mildly bewildered waiter of his whole tray. She carefully divided the treats so Kasius could have all the sickly sweet ones. He liked them. An utterly wrong opinion but it meant she didn’t have to share the savoury ones.

He chuckled and picked one up.“Because it might be drugged, right?”

Sinara frowned. She didn’t think that had been the reasoning but she really couldn’t clearly remember. She stuffed a mini-sandwich into her mouth thoughtfully.

“Who would give free drugs away? And to kids?” She shook her head in disbelief.“Drugs are expensive! And fun!”

“Very fun,”Kasius agreed.

Which was probably good, since they both hadn’t been properly sober in… However many days since they had gotten here.

“Time is weird,”she pointed out.

Kasius took the tray from her and put it aside.

Sinara was about to protest but he was already pulling her into his arms.“You’re so pretty. Have I told you that yet?”

“Not since this morning,”she said, with an eyeroll and a pleased smile she would deny to her dying day, if she had to.“Was it this morning? Time is so weird, Kas.”

He drew back, cupping her cheeks and studying her.“Do you need water?”

Sinara scowled at him. He kept implying she couldn’t hold her own as well as him with the drugs. Which might be true but he didn’t have to say so just because it was true.

“It’s fine if you need a rest,”he said. He peppered kisses across her cheeks and forehead until she stopped glaring at him, then pecked her lips.“Drugs aren’t for everyone, darling.”

“But I love drugs,”Sinara said and then pouted for good measure.

It only made him laugh so she quickly changed the subject.“I love the snacks. And I love that the floors aren’t gross here.” She pulled him back to her.“And I love you.”

His eyes widened as if she’d said something strange. Maybe he didn’t like being grouped in with the sticky floors. The not sticky floors. Whatever.

“I love you most,”she reassured him.“Like, so much.”

Kasius smiled at her, that soft smile he only ever directed at her.“Is that so?”

“So much.” She patted his cheek, hands trailing down to settle on his chest and play with the buttons of his shirt.“You want to know how much? Okay, okay.” She kissed him while she figured out an analogy. He was still smiling at her like she was the only person in the universe who mattered when she started talking again,“Okay, so, how much sand is there on the beach? How much sand is there on all beaches? Like, what even is sand? It’s like clean dirt. For real, what even is sand, like - baby, where are you going?”

Kasius had started to turn around in the middle of - well, she wasn’t entirely sure anymore. But what even was sand? It was clean dirty. It was weird.

“Getting you some water,”he said, gently tugging her along with him.“And then to bed, I think.”

She wrapped both her arms around one of his. To better nuzzle at his neck as they walked, and not because walking was more difficult than she thought it ought to be.

“Bed sounds perfect,”she purred.

Kasius pressed a kiss to her forehead.“So you can sleep, my darling.”

She huffed at that but then decided it wasn’t the worst idea. The room was kind of spinny.

“So long as you’re coming, too,”she said. And then, without waiting for an answer,“But for real, what even is sand?”


End file.
